


Heat

by Badboy1248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Castiel (Supernatural), Dog Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Sam owns them, Smut, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboy1248/pseuds/Badboy1248
Summary: Dean was was less than impressed when Sam came home with Cas. He was a proud, large dog boy after all, and the little cat boy was less than interesting to him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Heat

Dean was was less than impressed when Sam came home with Cas. He was a proud, large dog boy after all, and the little cat boy was less than interesting to him. He sniffed Cas, then turned and walked away to take a nap. 

Cas sniffed. “Doggy no like me.”

Sam patted his head. “He’ll come around, just give him time.”

Then Sam went to Dean. “I got him to keep you company while I’m at work. Just give him a chance, okay?”

Dean sighed. “I guess.”

Dean pretty much ignored Cas. They shared the house, but that was about all. Cas spent a lot of time sleeping, and when he was awake, he’d play with his catnip toys. Dean watched, but never joined in. Cas’ games seemed dumb to Dean. 

Sam gave them equal love when he was home, but he worked long hours and was gone a lot. Dean had gotten lonely, maybe he tore up a pillow or two, but he never needed a cat boy to keep him company.

Then one morning, Dean was laying on the couch when he head Cas yowl.

“What the fuck has gotten into him?” Dean went to look for the cat boy, thinking he’d gotten stuck somewhere. But when he found Cas, Cas was panting and prancing around, his tail held high in the air. Slick was leaking out of him, coating his back legs.

Cas was in heat. Dean sniffed the air, the scent of a cat in need of breeding filling his nose.

He could breed Cas. His cock firmed, pulling out of its sheath. He walked up to Cas.

Cas looked at him miserably. “Dean?”

Dean grinned. “Gonna breed you up, Cas. Fill you with pups.”

Cas’ eyes got big, and he turned to show Dean his ass.

Dean licked the slick coming out of Cas’ ass. Cas moaned.

Dean licked Cas clean, then jumped up to mount him. He wrapped his front legs around Cas’ waist and plunged his cock into Cas’ very wet, very tight hole.

“Oooh, Dean...:”

Dean sunk in as far as he could, loving how tight and hot Cas was. Cas was so tight Dean was a little surprised he could take Dean at all.

“Gonna give you what you need, baby. You like my big cock in your tiny hole?”

Cas moaned. “Y-yes, Cas like.”

Dean pulled back and rammed back into Cas so hard, Cas was shoved forward. Dean began to fuck Cas hard, fast and with all the power he could find. Cas moaned and held firm for him. Dean tightened his hold on Cas and pounded the cat boy.

The house was filled with the sound of Cas’ hole squelching with every thrust, Cas’ moans and Dean’s grunts.

Dean could feel his knot starting to swell. He increased the speed, chasing the tie. It began to pop in and out of Cas’ tiny hole. Cas was panting hard. Then, it caught.

Dean came hard, his cum flooding Cas. Cas yowled. 

When Dean had finally come down from his amazing orgasm, he lifted one leg and turned, ass to Cas’ ass, to wait out the tie.

Cas said in a tiny voice, “Is you stuck? In me?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, that’s how this works. Haven’t you ever done this before?”

Cas hook his head. “No.”

Dean looked back at Cas. “You like it?”

Cas smiled. “Yes!”

“Good. Because when I get loose, I’m gonna do you again.”

When Dean’s knot went down, he pulled out. His cum, mingled with Cas’ slick, poured out of Cas’ hole. Dean licked Cas clean, while Cas wiggled and meowed in pleasure.

Then, Dean mounted Cas again. And again. And yet again.

They were going at it for the fifth time when Sam got home. He stopped, looked at Dean fucking Cas, and smiled.

“I see you two worked it out.”

Dean fucked Cas several times a day, every day after that. They slept together, ate together…

Dean decided Cas was okay. 


End file.
